castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Skill
Lament of Innocence skills It appears there's no official info on how skills are learned in Lament of Innocence (that I know about). Some people suggest you learn some by performing certain moves and learn others by gaining hidden experience from enemies. The other day I was playing the game and this is what I got: *Total Defeated Enemies = 30 → Extension *Total Defeated Enemies = 46 → A Extension 1 *Total Defeated Enemies = 100 → A Extension 2 *Total Defeated Enemies = 151 → Quick Step 2 *Total Guard = 15 → Perfect Guard Then I got lazy and stop taking notes. :P Still, as Extension was learned after killing exactly 30 enemies, maybe that's the requirement. A Extension 1 was learned when killing 46, a pretty strange number, so maybe that's related to experience. Again, A Extension 2 was learned at exactly 100 enemies, so maybe that's the requirement for that. Quick Step 2 was learned at 151, another weird number, but what I can recall clearly was that I got it at the moment I defeated enemy no. 151, not while performing a Quick Step. And Perfect Guard was learned exactly when I reached my 15th guard from attacks. Anyone has any reliable info on this? _۩_LaVey_۩_ "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity." 11:25, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :Not only the number but also the kind is related to it. :*'Extension': Total Defeated Enemies = 20, And defeated 5 kinds of enemy. :*'Draw Up': Total Defeated Enemies = 150, And defeated 30 kinds of enemy. :The list is here. Clear Feathers (Japanese)--Kiyuhito (talk) 12:15, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you. Unfortunately, my browser's not displaying Japanese characters correctly from that page (most JP pages display correctly but some don't, even after I've installed all Asian font packs). Oh, well. :( ::_۩_LaVey_۩_ "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity." 12:30, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Translate. *'Extension': Total Defeated Enemies = 20, And defeated 5 kinds of enemy. *'Draw Up': Total Defeated Enemies = 150, And defeated 30 kinds of enemy. *'Vertical High': Total Defeated Enemies = 180, And defeated 35 kinds of enemy. *'Rising Shot': Total Defeated Enemies = 400, And defeated 50 kinds of enemy. *'Fast Rising': Total Defeated Enemies = 1000. *'Spinning Blast': Total Defeated Enemies = 600, And defeated 65 kinds of enemy. *'Energy Blast': Total Defeated Enemies = 525, And defeated 55 kinds of enemy. *'Sonic Edge': Total Defeated Enemies = 1250, And defeated 70 kinds of enemy. Or, to achieve a continuous Perfect guard more than 100. *'A Extension 1': Total Defeated Enemies = 40, And defeated 10 kinds of enemy. *'A Extension 2': Total Defeated Enemies = 80, And defeated 20 kinds of enemy. *'Step Attack': Total Defeated Enemies = 230, Defeated 40 kinds of enemy, And perform "quick step" more than 100 times. *'Falcon Claw': Total Defeated Enemies = 300, And defeated 45 kinds of enemy. *'Quick Step': Total Defeated Enemies = 3, And defeated 1 kinds of enemy. *'Quick Step 2': Total Defeated Enemies = 110, And defeated 25 kinds of enemy. *'Perfect Guard': Will guard 15 times the enemy attacks. --Kiyuhito (talk) 12:59, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :Whoa! This is great, thanks a lot. I'll add this to the page in the evening. :_۩_LaVey_۩_ "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity." 16:38, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Tables Can the tables on this page, especially Portrait of Ruin, be collapsed, or be given tighter tables (smaller text, etc. -- see http://khwiki.net/Lord_Kyroo#Commands)? It's really difficult to navigate this page. 17:42, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :Done. I've collapsed tables for PoR, LoS, MoF and LoS2; the rest are not that big. :_۩_LaVey_۩_ "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity." 18:19, September 23, 2015 (UTC)